


Taken

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Cedric doesn't die during the ritual he's stunned and sent back with the Dark Mark carved into his back and his robes gone. Harry on the other hand is kidnapped by Voldemort.Voldemort however has no intention of killing him.Harry begins to wonder which side of this war is the right one and why this war was beeing fought in the first place.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Harry watched Cedric be sent and hoped that he lived through having the Dark Mark carved into his back. He tried to jerk his head away as Voldemort grabbed his chin. His head hit the gravestone luckily for him it wasn't that hard. He was sure that he already had a concusion from that damn spider. He stared into red eyes. 

"You're making my head explode." he forced out. 

"I'll deal with that in a bit, Harry. " Voldemort said, caressing Harry's cheek. "Come it's cold out here lets get home." 

Before Harry could register what that meant he was falling into darkness.

* * *

Harry woke slowly and sluggishly. He looked around the room as he sat up. It was done in deep greens and browns Harry approved he liked Earth colors. He blushed when he realized that he was naked except for a pair of small and short boxer shorts. The sheets had to be silk. 

"Awake, Harry?" Harry turned to see Voldemort. He frowned and touched his forehead wondering why it wasn't hurting. "I promised to take care of that didn't I ? " 

"Yeah." Harry said, slowly pulling the the sheet around him. "I'm not used to people keeping their promises to me." 

"Well, that will change now that you are here, Harry." Voldemort said, "Do you like the sheet?" 

"Is it silk?" Harry blurted his face burning. 

"They are." Voldemort confirmed. "Is the room to your liking?" 

"I really like the colors." Harry said, this was so odd but he figured if he kept Tom talking to him in such a civil manor then that was time the man wasn't spending torturing him. "Uhm where are my clothes?" 

"I'm having Severus bring your trunk and things from school." Voldemort answered. Harry tried not to react to that information.

"Is there anything you want that might not be in your trunk?" Severus Snape asked walking in. 

"My cloak. " Harry said, "Ron probably has it, oh and that parchment that insulted you last year, Ron probably has it.........you know what, Snape, just call for Dobby and ask him to get all my things........I should probably write a note to him. He'll do anything for me." 

He was allowed to write the letter. 

"Severus." Voldemort called as Severus went to leave the room. "Bring the elf back with you. Tell him Harry will be taking him on as his personal house-elf." 

Severus inclined his head and left. 

Voldemort was confused by the look that he was getting from Harry. 

"You have no idea what you just did." Harry sighed. 

Harry was allowed to shower and dress in some skin tight robes by the time he'd come out Dobby was there and threw himself on Harry bawling. Harry sighed and sat on the floor patting Dobby's back. He noted Winky and cursed his own kindness. He held his other arm out. 

"Come on, Winky I'll take you too." 

Winky was suddenly in Harry's other arm sobbing happily as well. 

"I'll get you for this." Harry told Voldemort. "You will pay." 

Severus snorted if anyone could prank the Dark Lord it would be Potter. He was shocked by Potter's reaction to the house-elves though. He quickly suggested to his Lord that he perform the ritual to bind the elves to Harry and maybe that would help stop the crying. He'd been wrong it made it worse. 

"You were just added to my list, Snape." Harry hissed.

"Please I put up with the Marauders for seven years." Severus scoffed. "You don't scare me.." 

"I should." Harry threatened.

* * *

Harry sighed to himself Drying Charms were amazing. It had taken two hours for Dobby and Winky to where themselves out. Harry was now walking around the insuit trying to get his legs to wake up his mind was trying to figure out why he wasn't be tortured yet. In fact Tom had been nothing but nice to him since he'd been here. What was going on? He walked out of the room into a sitting room that was bare except for some fruniture, walls full of empty bookshelves, a fireplace, Voldemort and Severus. Harry walked around the room looking at everything. 

"You're limping." Voldemort pointed out. 

"You try getting dropped by one of Hagrid's pet spiders and not get hurt." Harry snapped. 

Harry wished he hadn't said anything because now Voldemort had him sitting down and Snape was scanning him. Not long after breakfast was served. Harry made sure that Dobby and or Winky had made it, Dobby took credit, before eating it and drinking two glasses of milk. Full he yawned and curled up in the chair. He blinked his tired green eyes up at Voldemort when the man ran his thumb over Harry's lips. 

"I prefer Tom." Harry said, tiredly. 

Voldemort reared back as if he'd slapped and stormed out of the room. 

Severus wanted to hex the brat. He just knew that he was now going to have to devote most of his time trying to get the Dark Lord his human body back. He looked down at the snoozing Potter and shook his head. He picked him up and carried him to his room . He shocked himself by changing Potter into sleeping clothes and actually tucking him before leaving. He had vowed to care for Lily's child and now he could. Now the child was safe and out of Dumbledore's hands. Now he didn't have to worry about the brat ending up in life threatening situations. He rubbed his head as he activated the wards on the room and went to find his Lord. He smirked when he heard the screaming he knew that scream well. Wormtail shouldn't have gotten in their Lords path now he was going to pay the price. Severus followed the screaming.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office looking grave but it was just an act he was beyond pissed. How had Voldemort been able to pull this off right under his nose? In front of him sat his trusted his new Order of the Pheonix along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. 

"You're sure?" Sirius demanded. 

"Positive." Dumbledore said, grimly. "There was a Dark Mark cut into Mr. Diggory's back. Fudge is denying it of course and Mr. Diggory is refusing to tell me what happened. Kingsely any luck?" 

"No." Kingsely Shackelbolt replied, "Cedric Diggory is refusing to talk to any Aurors though he was almost drooling when he saw Tonks." 

Nymphadora Tonks blushed her hair going red as well.

"It didn't help that she fell right into his lap." Kingsley said, smirking. 

"I tripped!" Tonks defended. 

"Over what?" Kingsley teased. 

"Enough." Dumbledore said, internally rolling his eyes. "I know Mr. Diggory is in shock but we need to know what happened. I'm afraid we only have one course of action......Severus, tonight I want you to go into his head and see what happened. " 

Severus scoffed to himself no way was he doing that but he aquised out loud. 

"But what about Harry?" Hermione sobbed. 

"We found his glasses floating in a muggle childs swimming pool in Otter St. Catchpole." Dumbledore sighed, setting the glasses on his desk. 

Severus' eyes narrowed how had they found them? So the Dark Lord had been right and Potter's glasses really did have tracking charms on them. He would have the House-Elf he was here to fetch remove any and Tracking Charms on Potters things before he returned to the Dark Lord and Potter. 

"Very close to the Burrow." Dumbledore warned causing Molly to wrap her arms around Ron and Ginny. "We will be adding wards to The Burrow as soon as possible. But I'm afraid, Miss. Granger that we have no news of Harry. He has not gotten in contact with us so we must assume that he cannot. We must do our best to track him down....." 

Severus tore through the hall way very much aware that the Mutt and wolf were following him. He burst into the Hospital Wing making everyone jump. He marched right up to Amos Diggory. 

"I'm Severus Snape your sons Potions Professor. " Severus introduced himself. "This is Remus Lupin he taught your son Defense last year and this is Mr. Potter's dog he's trying to get scent off of your son." 

Padfoot was indeed sniffing Cedric who was actually smirking at him he petted the dog between the ears. Officals in the room were wondering what this was about. 

"Your son should really take his Potions N.E.W.T. as I'm sure he'll pass with at least a low O." Severus stated causing Poppy and Remus to stifle laughs. "Now, I'm here to tell you that it is in your sons best intrest if you take him from Hogwarts as soon as possible." he held his hand up to the Diggory's. "Albus Dumbledore is furious that Mr. Potter is missing and is already trying to find ways to find him. Your son is not being forthcoming with information and I daresay that Albus would not be above using alternitive and some what unconvintial methods to get the information in your sons head. I advise you to take him home before he gets hurt worse." He handed over a card. "This is the card of a friend at St. Mungos tell her I sent you and she'll give you an experimental cream that should clear the cuts right up." 

"I agree with Severus." Remus spoke up. "Dumbledore is very worried that Harry just vanished and that no one knows where he is. I never realized until now but his interest in Harry is rather......unnerving." 

"Thank you, Professor Snape, Mister Lupin." Amos shook both of their hands. "We'll take Cedric straight to St. Mungos as soon as we gather his things........" 

"DOBBY!" Severus ordered. The elf appeared. "The Diggory's wish to take their son to St. Mungos go pack his things ." 

"Right away!" Dobby said and vanished. 

He was back in under five minutes with all of Cedric's things. The Diggory's left through the floo. Severus looked at the Mutt. 

"Did you pick anything up that might help?" 

Padfoot barked once. 

"He says yes." Remus translated and scratched the Grim's ear. "What do you smell?" 

Somehow Remus could understand what Padfoot was trying to tell him. He blammed his wolf. 

"He says he smelled ......" Remus frowned as if thinking hard . "the smells point to a graveyard." 

The Auror in the room who was standing by the Minister wrote that down. 

"Does Mr. Potter's dog say anything else?" The Auror asked. 

"That he's a Grim not a dog." Remus answered. Padfoot nodded and got smacked on the head. "That he smelled a potion a really foul one, and spider......" 

"One of Hagrid's was guarding the cup." Severus cut in that's not a clue." He cursed the Mutt he'd forgotten about the two of them being able to scent like that. He would have to warn the Dark Lord. "Come, Mutt, wolf, it's time for the Wolf's potion." 

Remus drained of color. 

"Yes, you're right lead the way." Remus said, nervously. 

Severus lead them down to his rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know where Harry is don't you?" Sirius snapped as soon as they were locked in Snape's quarters. "Moony doesn't begin his potion until tomorrow and you got so pale when he gave those clues!" 

"He's safe." Severus replied. 

"How can he be fine if that madman has him?!" Sirius raged. 

"He's fine." Severus repeated. "The Dark Lord no longer wants him dead. He took him to protect him. You heard what Dumbledore was planning in order to find him believe me it wont work no one is going to figure out where they are. The Dark Lord wants him out of the way but doesn't want to kill him. No the Dark Lords target is Dumbledore. The Dark Lord has seemed more sane the few times I've seen him." He poured them all some firewhiskey. "Actually, it was Potter who sent me here." 

"What?" Both Remus and Sirius asked. 

"I had planned to stay with The Dark Lord for a few days to work on the Wolvesbane potion but Potter sent back for his things." Severus sighed. "That reminds me......DOBBY!" The elf appeared. "A note from Potter."

Dobby took it and read it through four times. 

"Cloak and Map with the Weezy. " Dobby muttered. "Broom with female Weezy, best books with Harmony. Got it. Dobby is be getting this right away sir." 

With that he vanished. 

"If Ginny did anything to Harry's broom I'll......." 

"Sirius." Remus snapped his fingers in front of Sirius' face. "Your Godson." 

"Right you talk to your damn lord!" Sirius shouted. "I will not be denied acess to my Godson!"

* * *

Harry came out of the bathroom around lunch the next day and was shown to a dinning room where he found Snape, Voldemort, Wormtail and a man he knew as Barty Crouch Jr. He sat down in the indacated seat. He glared at Wormtail for all he was worth. 

"Harry, this is Barty Crouch Jr. ......" 

"I know." Harry said, shocking all of them. "You gave me visions over the summer and I saw him then I was snooping in Dumbledore's office and came across his pensive so I snooped and I ended up in a memory of him being sentanced to Azkaban........you've been teaching us Defense haven't you? What did you do with the real Mad-Eye? Can I talk to you about shield charms? It's just......." 

"Yes, Barty has been teaching you." Voldemort said, smirking, "Moody was ........" 

"In that moving trunk in your office." Harry said, suddenly, "Of course that makes so much since." 

"Very good, Harry, yes you're right." Voldemort said, fondly. " You may bombard Barty with questions after breakfast is over. " 

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded. "Why does Hedwig have a Howler?" 

Severus moaned and rubbed his forehead. Hedwig dropped the Howler in the man's plate and flew to Harry. 

_'SNAPE I REFUSE TO BE DENIED ACCESS TO MY GODSON! YOU WILL TALK TO YOUR VOLDYSHORTS AND GET ME ACCESS THIS INSTANT IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR IT'LL BE SCHOOL ALL OVER AGAIN! P.S. I HATE YOUR DECORATING SCHEME THERE SHOULD BE MORE GREENS AND LESS BLACKS. MAYBE SOME BROWNS AND SILVERS! GET ME MY GODSON!"_

Harry uncovered his ears and grinned widly. 

"Wipe that grin off your face, Potter if they did anything to my quarters you will be sorry." Severus snapped. "I'm sorry, my lord it slipped my mind last night as you had me reviewing Potters scans and preparing you a file but I would like to give my report." 

"Do so right here." Voldemort ordered. 

"Dumbledore called a meeting of his new Order of the Pheonix...." 

"An organization devoted to defeating me and mine in the last war." Voldemort clairified. "Eat your breakfast, Harry." 

Harry began doing so. 

Severus gave the names of everyone who'd been in the meeting. 

"Mr. Weasley didn't seem concerned about Potter's disappearing act I believe his exact words were _Attention seeking git._ muttered under his breath of course. Molly freaked out when she was told that they found Potter's glasses...." 

"Can I have those back?" Harry asked, "I can't see." 

"No, you may not if they found them they had trackers on them." Voldemort replied. 

"near where the Weasley brood live." Severus finished that part. He went on to give a full account of what happened in the meeting leaving nothing out. Only a few thing needed to be clairfied for Harry. " Miss. Granger seemed to be the only of Potter's friends who was concern in her worry. Miss. Weasley seemed pissed for some reason. I will continue to keep an eye on her and her brother. I decided to warn the Diggory's to escape the school doing so in front of the Minister himself. I had forgotten that the Mutt and Wolf would be able to smell Potter on Mr. Diggory and myself. The Wolf told them Mr. Diggory smelled of a graveyard and a powerful foul potion. That was all I allowed them to pass on before allowing them to follow me back to quarters and giving me the third degree on where Potter was. When I left Black was plotting to get even with the youngest Weasley's for taking Harry's things ." 

Harry snorted. 

"I almost feel sorry for those two." Harry said, shaking his head. "Almost." He glanced at Voldemort then back down at the table. He wanted to see Sirius and Remus too but he wouldn't beg. He doubted Voldemort would let him see either of them ever again. "why were Ron and Ginny acting like that?"

"Barty, take Harry to the library and make sure he doesn't leave until lunch." Voldemort ordered. 

Barty Crouch did as ordered.

* * *

Harry wondered the shelves looking at all the books they all looked so old or at least the ones in the back of the room did and there were piles of books going to the ceiling as well. Someone needed a bigger library. Harry frowned he could feel wards around the shelves he walked around until he found the weakest wards on what looked like brand new books. 

He began trying to use his magic to take the wards apart. It took him two hours to get a book. He sat down in the bay window and began reading it. He had a feeling that voldemort had felt him get through the wards. He was soon focused on his reading. This was interesting. It was actually about wards imagine that. He was a little annoyed that it was just a theory book but it kept his interest maybe he could find something about Blood Wards in one of these books. He read the book over and over again until he knew it by heart then put it back and got another one and did the same he kept this up until lunch where he was escorted back to the dinning room. 

Dobby served him his food so he ate slowly. 

Harry noted that no one was talking just eating and that Snape wasn't there. Then he scolded himself of course Snape wasn't there he was still teaching at Hogwarts. After lunch Harry was escorted back to the library. Harry sighed to himself apparently he was going to be doing a lot of studying. 

When Voldemort entered the library later that night it was to see Barty at the desk watching Harry practice a spell. He watched Barty shake his head and reach over to correct Harry's grip and wand movement. Harry kept trying. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow as Harry cast a low level begginers ward over what looked like a transfigrued jelwery box. It was a bad attempt so Harry must have done. Barty wouldn't have made something so crude. He spotted and open book next to Harry in the bay window so Harry was practicing out of bordem no doubt. 

"Not bad for the first time." Barty said, with a nod. "Keep practicing, It's not time for dinner yet so you've got time before the Dark Lord grills you on what you learned today. " 

Barty got up and walked over to his Lord and cast a privacy ward knowing they were standing where Harry couldn't see them. 

"I am going to 'gril' him am I?" Voldemort asked. "Very well, that may help him learn. What books has he read today?" Barty went white he hadn't kept track. "Well find out and send me a list so that i may make a test for him. From now on you will help him learn whatever spell he wants and will keep track of every book and spell he reads and learns." 

"I understand, My Lord." 

With that Voldemort left and Barty went to make a list of every book Harry had read that day. He just knew he was going to regret this he wasn't a teacher after all. When he was done with his list he added the spell that Harry was learning and went back to helping the boy. He made notes on the same parchment absently as he tutored Harry until dinner. When they entered the dinning room he slipped his parchement to the Dark Lord before they sat down and began eating. 

After dinner Harry was lead into Voldemorts office where he was verbally quizzed on each book and the spell. Voldemort was not pleased and ordered him to read them all again the next day. 

With that Harry went to his room and showered, changed into his pjs and sat on his bed fuming he'd tried his best! Why couldn't Voldemort see that. He tensed when Voldemort came in to the room. 

"Did I come to the wrong room?" Harry wondered. 

"No." Voldemort replied, as he began to unrobe himself. 

Harry began shaking. 

"Uhm.......what are you doing?" 

"Getting ready for bed." Voldemort replied. 

"Uhm........we're sharing......." 

"That's right." 

Harry began hyperventilating. He tried to make a break for it when Voldemort tried to kiss him but he was caught and slammed into the door. Harry tried not to show fear but he couldn't help it he was terrified. 

"You really do not like me like this do you?" Voldemort demanded. 

"........no........." Harry said, quietly. 

Voldemort growled. He turned and flicked his wand and a drawer that went the whole length of the bed opened under it. Fear swallowed Harry as he was forced into it and then sealed inside. 

Harry tried to swallow his fear and tears. He laid there and silently cried himself to sleep. He couldn't believe he was going to be kept in this prison just because he didn't want to kiss Voldemort. Couldn't the monster just throw him in the dungeons or something? No he had to lock him in this small dark place. Harry was just hoping he was let out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was thrilled when come morning he was let out. He hadn't slept a bit. 

Voldemort reached for Harry and was angry when the boy scrambled away from him to cower shaking in a ball against the bedside table.

"Harry." Voldemort called, as Severus entered the room. "Harry......" 

"M'sorry.......M'sorry." Harry muttered. "M'sorry..........M'sorry." 

"Harry." Voldemort moved toward the boy who quickly tried to move away. He grabbed the boy gently by the shoulders. "Harry." He gave him a little shake. "Harry." 

"M'sorry." Harry cried, still shaking. 

Severus was shocked. What had happened to reduce Potter to this? He spotted the drawer under the bed and his eyes shot from it to Potter. Was he clostraphobic? Or was he afraid of the dark? That didn't fit his image of Potter at all. What was wrong with the boy? Though he guessed he wouldn't like spending the night in the drawer either but the boy had only been in there a few hours it wasn't like it had been days so this was a vast over reaction. 

He watched as his Lord fumbled through trying to calm Potter but it seemed Potter was lost in his own world. 

"Harry." Voldemort tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice. He finally pulled Potter into his arms and carried him to the bathroom leaving Snape behind in the bedroom. He knew that the the man wouldn't do anything he wasn't supposed to to do. He got Harry and himself naked and in the shower. "Harry." 

The warm water seemed to bring Harry to senses. 

Harry looked around the shower and tensed sure enough a body pressed against his back. 

"Please don't." Harry whimpered, hating himself for being so weak and showing it. He flinched as Voldemort's hands ran a soapy rag over his body. "Please stop......." 

Voldemort growled and shoved Harry hard into the shower wall. He left the teen in the shower and stormed off to lock himself in his office. 

Harry slid on to the floor of the shower and held his hurting arm. He was still shaking and it wasnt' because he was cold. He finally got control of himself and finished his shower. He got out and showered. He found a toothbrush, toothpaste and mouth wash laid out for him so he used them then put them back where they'd been before he'd used them. CLothes were waiting for him so he dressed in them. Then left the room. Snape was there. 

"You shouldn't anger him!" Severus snapped at the boy. "It's the rest of us that pay!" 

"I didn't mean to anger him." Harry sighed, "But trust me he punished me last night for rejecting him." 

"He locked you away so what?!" Severus snapped. "That's nothing! " 

Harry sighed he should have known that Snape wouldn't understand. He doubted anyone would understand how he felt about small dark spaces and how they scared him. He shook his head. 

"Do I get breakfast?" Harry asked. 

Severus scoffed. All teenagers thought about was food! He stormed from the room. 

Harry tried to open the door but couldn't get out. Then the door vanished all together. He sat on the floor and wondered if he was going to go hungry.

* * *

Voldemort walked into the bedroom to see Harry sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. Staring into it and clutching his stomach. He watched Potter flinch and pain shoot through his eyes before Harry shut down completely. What was wrong with him? 

"Harry?" Voldemort asked walking over to the teen who looked up at him. "What are you doing wasting your day like this?" 

"Wasting my day?" Harry repeated. "You locked me in. After Snape left the door locked and then vanished and I couldn't get out........"

"Do not lie to me!" Voldemort yelled pulling the teen up roughly by his left arm. "I will not allow you to be lazy here, Harry! You've wasted an entire day so you will go to bed with no dinner tonight." Harry wanted to cry but kept his expression blank. "Now, will you come to bed with me or will you be punished for that as well? " 

Harry swallowed roughly but shook his head. He couldn't sleep with Voldemort the man creeped him out. He fought not to go in the drawer but lost and was forced into the darkness. He tried not to cry but eventually lost and began sobbing silently like he'd been taught at the Dursley's. He was hungry, tired, and scared. He hadn't been lying at all he'd tried to get out of the room but it wouldn't let him out and no matter how many times he called for Dobby the elf hadn't come to help him or give him food. He finally calmed enough to fall into a nightmare indused sleep that gave him no rest at all.

* * *

Three days later Harry was finally let out of the drawer by Voldemort who'd forgotten he was in there or was even at the manor at all. Harry had not eaten or had anything to drink or anything for three days he was used to this kind of treatment from the Dursley's so he was able to survive. It took some time for Harry to calm down after getting out but when he did he was quick to shower, dress, and get out of the room behind Voldemort. 

Harry slowly ate his breakfast and drank a lot of water. He noticed that Dobby looked like he'd been punished and his anger spiked. Dobby was his now. Winky was too it wasn't fair that the two of them should be punished for trying to take of him. 

"Did you punish Dobby and Winky for trying to get me food and out of the Darkness?" Harry demanded after following Voldemort to his office. "Dobby and Winky are my elves! You brought them here to take care of me and then you go and punish them for trying to do their jobs?! You're insane!" 

Harry wished he hadn't said anything as he was instantly put under the Cruciartus Curse and left that way for an hour before Voldemort reversed the spell. Harry lay there twitching and coughing in a ball. His whole body was shaking again. Harry couldn't understand why he had been brought here. He'd stupidly assumed that since he hadn't been killed the first day that Voldemort wanted him alive and wouldn't hurt him but apparently he was wrong. Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. He heard the door slam shut. He had no idea how long he lay there but finally a vile was being pushed to his lips. 

"Drink this it will help counter the curse." 

That was Snape's voice. Harry drank it against his better judgement. 

"Severus, what are you doing?" 

Harry tensed Voldemort was back. 

"I was just giving the boy a Potion to counter act the Cruciartus Curse my Lord." 

"and why did you put him under the curse?!" Voldemort demanded. 

"He didn't you did." Harry rasped pushing himself up to sit on his knees and pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You don't remember do you? I came in here to ask why Dobby and Winky look like they'd been punished when I hadn't done it or ordered it and you got angry and put me under the curse. " 

"Harry, I told you last night not to lie to me." Voldemort replied. 

"I'm not, look inside my head if you don't believe me!" Harry yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HURT ME NOT SNAPE! AND I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHY MY HOUSE ELVES WERE HURT!" 

Harry cried out as Voldemort slammed into his head. He focused on the memories he wanted the man to see and was shocked when they came to the surface and played out. All four days that he'd been here. 

Voldemort came out of Harry's head angry but not with Harry but himself. He'd known that he was losing time do to his rages but he hadn't thought that he'd taken them out on Harry. 

"Severus, escort Harry back to the room and get him these books to study." Voldemort wrote a small list of books on a paper. "Harry, you are to rest on the bed. Your elves will tend to you and get you what you need. You will have as much food as you want. Now leave!" 

Harry had to lean heavily on Snape to be able to walk out of the room. He was seeing double still and his head was pounding. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

He'd just gotten into the bed when he felt it.

"Winky!" the female elf appeared. "Gonna be sick." 

Harry was soon sicking up into a basin while Snape kept him up with Winky's help. Harry passed out when he was done.

* * *

Harry woke around dinner and cursed. He was going to be punished for not doing anything again today. He reached for a book but dinner appeared over his lap. His stomach growled so he ate instead. He was really scared about being punished again. He ran his arm over his forehead he was so hot like his body was on fire and he had no idea why. It couldn't hurt just to lay down and close his eyes for a little longer could it?

Harry slept off and on for the next week his body burning with fever that they could hardly keep down. It was during this time that Harry's Glamours dropped and Voldemort and Severus got to see the real Harry Potter. They both noticed that he was shorter now as well. Harry had very little memory of what happened in those days and wouldn't remember later either. 

During that week Voldemort began bathing with Haryr in a speacial Potion bath that Severus had created hoping that it would help heal Harry. He used creams on Harry's face as well. He wanted to heal Harry and make up for hurting him. 

Voldemort slept in his old room down the hall so that he did not take advantage of Harry. 

He and Severus also worked on trying to find out on how to get his Tom body back.


End file.
